Jean Girard
Jean Girard is the main antagonist in the 2006 comedy film Talladega Nights. Girard serves as Ricky Bobby's racing rival throughout the movie. He is a homosexual French F1 driver, which makes Ricky's all-American blood boil. In the end, Ricky defeats him in a race that devolves into a footrace after both their cars crash. After Ricky's victory, he and Girard share a passionate kiss. He was portrayed by . Role Ricky Bobby is a man who grows up dreaming of going fast. While working on the pit crew of Dennit Racing driver, Terry Cheveaux, Bobby acts as a replacement driver after Terry decides to take a break while in last place. After starting in last place in place of Cheveaux, Bobby finishes in third place. Bobby becomes the new great in the NASCAR and gains fame and fortune at Dennit Racing. While racing, he meets his future wife, Carley. Bobby persuades Dennit Racing to sponsor an additional team car. Bobby arranges to have his best friend, Cal Naughton Jr., on his team. While Bobby and Naughton succeed throughout competitions, their new teammate, French Formula One rival Jean Girard is tough to beat. He outperforms them to become Dennit Racing's latest success story. Desperate to dominate, Bobby exceeds his limitations and crashes at Charlotte Motor Speedway, which included his car rolling and flipping in the air. While paramedics attempt to take him to the hospital, Bobby runs around on the track. Wearing only his helmet and underwear, Bobby insists he is on fire. During his recovery, Bobby believes he is paralyzed. After deliberately stabbing himself in the leg, he realizes that he is not. Now, Bobby is eager to rejoin the NASCAR circuit. Before a race at Rockingham Speedway, Bobby completed a test drive, but fear caused him to drive exceedingly slow. Bobby is fired from Dennit Racing and his pit crew now works for Girard. Brian Wavecrest acts as Bobby's replacement for the Wonder Bread car. Desperate to remain wealthy, Carley divorces Bobby and marries Naughton. After accusing Naughton of ruining his life, Bobby ends their friendship. Ricky moves in with his mom, Lucy Bobby. Bobby's two sons, Walker and Texas Ranger, join him as he works as a pizza delivery man. After colliding with a shopping cart, Bobby loses his driver's license and he is reduced to using a bicycle. While Bobby is not well, his father, Reese, teaches him to drive with a live cougar in his car. After his father leaves, Bobby talks to his assistant and partner, Susan, who persuades him to return to NASCAR, since it is in his nature to drive fast. After deciding to take Susan's advice and race at the Talladega 500, Bobby and Susan become love interests. With the Talladega 500 on his mind, Bobby gathers a race car and pit crew. Before the race, Bobby makes amends with Carley, Girard and Naughton, while uniting with his pit crew chief and close friend, Lucius Washington. Bobby is forced to start in last place, after spare parts were donated to build the engine in Bobby's new race car. At the start of the race, Bobby passes all of the drivers, except Girard. In the closing laps, Naughton uses a slingshot technique for Bobby to pass Girard. The replacement driver of Bobby's Wonder Bread car causes a massive wreck that causes all drivers to crash, excluding Bobby and Girard. On the final lap of the race, Bobby and Girard collide with each other and their race cars roll towards the finish line. Bobby and Girard exit their cars and run towards the finish line. In the background, "We Belong" by Pat Benatar is playing. Bobby wins the race, but he and Girard are disqualified for exiting their cars, so Naughton officially wins the Talladega 500. At the time of the first major crash, Naughton was in third place. Bobby, Naughton, and Bobby's extended family correct their differences after the Talladega 500. Trivia *The footage of Jean racing in Formula 1 is actually actual footage of Formula 1 driver Gianmaria Bruni's Minardi in 2001. Ironically, Minardi never earned a podium finish in 20 years of existence. Category:Redeemed Category:Sophisticated Category:Rivals Category:Anti-Villain Category:Honorable Category:Arrogant Category:Fighters Category:Movie Villains Category:Affably Evil Category:On & Off Category:Comedy Villains Category:Cheater Category:In Love Category:Friend of a Hero